United States
The United States is one of the playable civilizations available in the World War I and World War II ages. It can be advanced from England or Korea. Advantages * American citizens mine gold and forage food faster. * Technologies and buildings are cheaper. * Players start with additional resources. * Bombers can do several runs without needing to go back to base to refuel. * Infantry can use the Charge ability, which increases speed and rate of fire. History After the Civil War, the restored United States was poised to take its place on the world’s stage. Yet, as WWI engulfed Europe, most Americans were reluctant to get involved. Early in 1917, however, Germany reinstated unrestricted submarine warfare and sent a telegram to Mexico, urging them to attack the US. Public sentiment quickly turned, and in April, the US declared war on Germany. The flow of American goods to the Allies, already substantial, increased still further. By September 1918, 1.2 million American troops were in Europe. The Allies pressed the attack, breaching the German lines in October. Germany’s will to fight wavered and they finally sued for peace. When WWII began, Americans were again hesitant to join a European war, but President Roosevelt committed the US as the “arsenal of democracy.” He set up the Lend-Lease policy whereby the Allies, chiefly the United Kingdom, received huge amounts of American goods. Then, on December 7, 1941, the Japanese struck Pearl Harbour, destroying much of the Pacific Fleet. Patriotism soared to new heights. Within days, the US declared war on Japan, Germany and Italy. The American economy quickly roared into high gear. Thousands of troops and tons of equipment were dispatched to North Africa, to face the Germans and Italians there, and to the Pacific, where Guadalcanal and other islands were soon retaken. from the Japanese. Italy fell to the Allies in 1943, and in June 1944 came the unprecedented D-Day landings in Normandy. By early 1945, the Allies had repulsed Germany’s last major offensive in the Battle of the Bulge and were closing in on all fronts. Germany surrendered unconditionally in May 1945. The US now turned her full focus on Japan. An invasion of the Japanese home islands was sure to be costly on both sides, so the US made a fateful decision: on August 6, an atomic bomb levelled the city of Hiroshima. Nagasaki followed three days later. Japan soon surrendered, and on September 2, 1945, World War II officially came to an end. With the Axis nations defeated and Europe still in disarray, the United States was the single most powerful nation in the world. Civilian American Ground Units Dougboy (World War I) --> G.I. Infantry (World War II) Ranger (World War II) Vickers Machine Gun Team (World War I & World War II) Engineer (World War II) Ambulance (World War i) FT-17 Tank (World War I) --> Sherman Tank (World War II) Anti-Tank 75mm Gun (World War I) --> 88mm Anti Tank Gun (World War II) 105mm Howitzer (World War I & World War II) Air Units JN4-D Jenny (World War I) --> P-51 Mustang (World War II) Caproni Bomber (World War I) --> B-17 Bomber (World War II) C-47 (World War II) B-29 Bomber (World War II) F6F Hellcat (World War II - launched from Aircraft Carrier) Sea Units USS Arkansas (World War I & World War II) USS Enterprise (World War II) Gato-class Submarine (World War I & World War II) Higgins Boat (World War I & World War II) Fishing Boat Buildings Lincoln Memorial - unique wonder building when you play as Americans. only 1 per wonder will be built. Housing - Provides population capacity for your civilization. Town Center - trains citizens to gather resources and construct buildings, researching economic abilities also. Settlement - a drop off point for your resources gathered by Citizens, it can be also turned into a Town Center. Armory - researches economic abilities for your civilization, Barracks - trains Infantry based units to attack enemies Tank Factory - creates Tanks and other Armored Vehicles Siege Factory - creates Artillery and Anti-Aircraft pieces. Airport - creates Fighters and Bombers to attack your enemy. Dock - creates Fishing Boats, Naval units such as Battleships, Submarines and Aircraft Carriers. University - researches abilities for your civilization. Granary - this is where your citizens will gather food Tower - a defense building that attacks ground units Anti-Aircraft Gun - attacks enemy units such as Fighters and Bombers. Wall - prevents your enemy from entering it also build gate. Fortress - houses your troops anytime incase of offensive attacks from your enemy. Lincoln Memorial - A Wonder can win the game (if the Wonders for Victory game option is on). SPECIAL: Call in a massive paratrooper drop anywhere in the world. Abilities Charge! - When ordered to charge, US Infantrymen increase their speed and rate of fire. Afterward, their speed and attack rate briefly drop below normal while they recover. R&D - Federally funded research and development make all technologies cheaper. Skyscrapers - Construction costs for all structures are lower due to the civil engineering breakthroughs that resulted from developing skyscrapers. Army Recon - Spy on enemy troop positions through the Fog of War. City Reconnaissance - Spy on enemy buildings through the Fog of War. Heroism - Displaying unselfish heroism, units in an area become less vulnerable to attack for a short time. National Parks - Plant trees in a location of your choice, instantly reforesting an area. USO - A regular schedule of shows entertains the troops, increasing the rate at which their Power returns. See also * * Category:Civilizations